fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamonds in the Rough: Libertus and Gunfire's Match
Striding his way from the stands, Zeke lunges from his seat and lands head first into the arena, breaking the ground floor, rising up as he casually brushes off the dirt and dust covering his body, rubbing his nose out of a combination of embarrassment and excitement. The crowd begins to roar, the air was certainly electric, as this was the regulation match to decide the true winner between Dragon Gunfire and Libertus after the events of the first round of the Grand Magic Games that landed them with a tied score. This was undoubtedly the tiebreaker to decide the true winner of the first round, and Zeke was ecstatic to be given this opportunity to correct their previous endeavor. Given the score they received during the terrain change event, Zeke was more than pumped up than usual, not wanting to let down their guild name, much less his current guild master and all those that came before him. He waves at the crowd, taking in their enthusiasm for the upcoming fight, with the same kind of energy slowly building up inside him, his exhilaration transformed into a mighty roar that silenced the rows of fans as he raised his fist into the air, exposing his guild mark, "TAKE A LOOK, THIS HOW WE DO THINGS!" Giving his teammates a thumbs thumb, he diverts his gaze to the stands, sizing up their Judge, guild master of the Beast Heart Guild, Vasto, before ultimately comparing him with his adversary that he would soon face in the arena. He works his way to the center of the coliseum, coming face to face with his opponent, "You better bring me your A-game bro', let's give em' a show to remember." In accordance with the brash action of his fellow adversary, Takudo leaped from the stands, firmly landing on his feet while causing the ground beneath him to crack. The young mage nonchalantly walked to the centre of Domus Flau, his hands in his pockets as he admired the majestic stadium's intricate architecture. His mind was elsewhere, even in spite of how loud the crowd's resounding roars were - they bubbled up inside the stadium, before leaking out and settling over the buildings of Crocus. His attention ceased, Takudo continued walking aimlessly before tripping up on a minuscule rock embedded in the uneven ground. "For god's sake! Can't I go for one day without having one unlucky thing happen to me!" Takudo uttered to himself as he got back up, brushing off clumps of dirt that may have stained his shirt. At this point, his consciousness was now fixated on his opponent who stood opposite him in the centre of Domus Flau's arena. "You bet! Give me all you've got!" Takudo exclaimed as he began to loosen up his joints and crack his knuckles. "Sorry mate...unfortunately, only one of us can have a happy ending in this show and I intend for that person to be me" the Libertus mage thought to himself competitively. The bell rang, signalling the combatants to begin their battle. The exact second afterwards, Zeke steps back, receding to the arena wall behind him with a series of side steps, zigzagging his way from there, he then proceeds to jab his hands directly into the wall, shaking the wall's foundation as the arena stands begin to shake violently, his arms expanding slightly for the increase in force, he rips out a large chuck of solid stone out, leaving a large gaping hole the size of a boulder in his wake. Gripping it with both hands, his fingers sink into the massive rock, leaving grip marks as he lunges it with an overhand throw, heading straight for for Takudo in the form of a curve ball, bending slightly due to the speed in which it is travelling. Keeping up the beat, Zeke races behind the boulder, matching the speed in which it is moving while keeping himself shielded from view. Continuing with a series of punches and jabs in order to increase the speed and momentum even further, ultimately ending with a kick, allowing the now incoming body of stone to speed up at an alarming rate, traveling with the inaccuracy of a breaking ball throw, constantly changing directions as to where it is going to hit him. The stone begins to shine with a resplendent glow, now beginning to emanate an unexplainable magical aura of its very own, effectively transforming this simple boulder into a meteor with a significant increase in momentum, with his Fighting Magic now boosting it's natural power even further beyond, doing so as it hurries to crash into it's target. Taking note of the speed at which the rocky boulder was heading his way, Takudo knew he would have to stop it somehow if he were to escape the impact of the huge rock. The refulgent aura that was imparted onto the boulder luminously cloaked the rock's surface, causing its velocity to turbulently increase beyond incomprehensible limits. "Clay Knuckles!" Takudo yelled as he punched the air, causing multiple long streams of raw clay with fists on the end of them to shoot out of the ground. By taking advantage of the clay knuckles' volatile flexibility, the fists were able to shift directions without any unnecessary movement. Once it was clear that the clay fists had positioned themselves around the huge rock, Takudo jabbed the air with one swift punching motion, ultimately causing the fists to react accordingly and smash right through the boulder. While fragments of the disintegrated "meteor" fell throught the air and onto the ground, Takudo expanded on the possibility of a counterattack. "Earth-Make: Labyrinth!" yelled the Libertus mage as an earthen labyrinth hardened by the reinforcement of ethernano rose up to solidify and take up most space the Domus Flau's pit had to offer. Though Takudo couldn't physically see Zeke, the young mage knew his opponent's approximate whereabouts based on the positioning of magic power which leaked out of the foe's frame. Takudo peered down at the ceiling of his earthen maze as he stood firmly on a clay pillar. "Do you think some stupid maze is honestly going to hold someone like me, seriously?" Without moving from his position, Zeke begins to spike his magical aura around his arms and legs, going from a simple layer of aura surrounding the surface of his skin to an unstable saturation that was radiating from his fists, eventually forming transparent orbs of pure energy that substantially increased his hand's natural abilities. Touching the surface of the floor, he pumps the earth with his Fighting Magic, causing the floor to loosen the base of the base the maze floor. Back tracking to the wall, he leans against the surface, using his increased physical strength to kick off the wall, placing the majority of his body weight into his heel, completely destroying it as he sprints to Takudo's whereabouts, thrashing around in a linear fashion as he breaks, destroys, and shatters his way through the labyrinth walls like a cannon. With every swing from his fists, they carried with it a heavy weight that was coupled with his sudden burst of speed, enabling him to travel at a high enough speed without interruption in order build up his momentum with the hopes of charging up his physical attacks, combining his speed and mass and turning them into a lethal strike with the capacity to the obstacles in front of him with ease. Using his own weight, boosted by the velocity he's moving in, he closes in, sealing the gap of distance between them at an incredible rate, making his every blow hold the weight of a high speed locomotive the further along he goes. When close enough to the pillar, he completely diverts all of his accumulated speed into his right leg, stomping into the ground, utterly devastating it as he lunges himself upward like a speeding bullet. "Oh, my...he must be strong if he is able to pierce through the maze walls, since they're fortified with ethernano", Takudo mumbled to himself before flipping his two index fingers upwards. "Perilous Pillars! Earth-Make: Quivering Fists!" Dozens of earthen pillars comprised of clay mounded themselves upwards from the depths of Domus Flau's surfaces to barbarously bombard Zeke with a a devastating pressure of 3,700 pounds per square inch of force during his ascension from the insides of Takudo's illusive labyrinth. Alongside the ferocious pillars formed from ever-abundant sources of earth in the ground, earthen fists began to form, their "arms" or "stalk" extending high above Zeke's location before rapidly falling to pound down on the Dragon Gunfire mage. Fully intent on keeping the pressure going without so much as stopping, he continue onward, even in the face of the incoming attack, "Aura Shell!" He screamed, triggering his spell to manifest itself in a completely new way: defense over offense. Keeping his aura from leaking away from his body, and compressing it with the intended effect of producing a new layer of magical energy around the surface of his entire body rather than his fists only, this new change in tactics acting as a powerful barrier meant to block out attacks, using his body's naturally high physical power to boost their qualities even further. Focuses on outputting a high amount of magical aura and keeping it centered around his body, expanding the size and intensity of it to compress around the surface of his skin, enhancing his already impressive physical feats even further to astounding new levels. Zeke produces a barrier meant to block out attacks as he continues upward, fending off the incoming assault as he jabs his entire right arm into the pillar while using his left to pierce his way through the opposition that is denying his advances, forming a knifehand gesture, he sharpens the edge of his hand, swinging it in a similar fashion as a sword as he slashes his way to meet Takudo face-to-face, slowly working up this infernal tower while fending off his spell. At a sufficient distance up, he delivers a series of heavy jabs, directing them all into the same location, all the while Takudo's spells pounding on his body, with one of them hitting him hard enough to draw out blood from his head, slowly streaming down along his eye as he continues to pound, effectively breaking the tower in half, absolutely sure that he would lose his balance, opening up an opportunity to strike. Ricocheting off, he jumps atop of the broken pieces like a flight of stairs, quickly racing his way to the top in order deliver his next blow up-close and personal. "Earth-Make: Dome!" Takudo yelled as earthen slabs arose from the ground to come together and solidify in angularity. While inside the earthen dome, Takudo began making preparations for a surprise attack in an attempt to catch his opponent off guard. Clenching his fist tightly, the mage thrust his hand outward with his fist rotated slightly, both externally and downwards as to gain more acceleration and power behind his punch. In one quick swoop, Takudo cleanly penetrated the dome's vertical surfaces without making hardly any noise; this was done in such a manner so Zeke would be unable to hear him as he entered through the back of his dome. Once behind the dome that he had previously created, Takudo generated earth from the palm of his hand to create a hammer. Takudo then proceeded to run up his dome's sleek exterior before emerging from its rear for a sneak attack. Still mobile in mid-air, he released a valiant war cry, his hammer swinging in the direction of his inflamed adversary. "Now I've got ya' right where I want you", he muttered to himself, a grin forming on his face. With several rocks falling unto the ground floor, echoing inside the dome, and war cry almost as painful to hear like nails to a chalk board, Zeke's instincts began to take over, utilizing his Sixth Sense to block out all of his other senses in order to get a better handle on the situation, allowing his intuition take the wheel, dodging the incoming attack several instances ahead of time before even being thrown by an opponent. Like a ringing in his head, his intuition reacting to the danger, informing him ahead of time as to the nature of the incoming attack. "Wow, Zeke senses are tingling," navigating himself accordingly to Takudo's movements with absolute ease as the sense grew stronger with the absence of his other senses becoming unavailable for use, compensating by elevating the degree of acuteness and accuracy he can apply to the given situation he's in. Almost precognitive in nature, Zeke side-steps to his opponent's opposite side in order to quickly evade the fall of his hammer, ultimately crashing into the floor, leaving a crater in their wake. Without wasting a moment or a second's beat, without giving him a chance to react, Zeke moves in quick, inches away as he grips him from the arm with an iron-gripped hold akin to a vice, boosting his speed via Fighting Magic, he throws the full weight of his body into his right arm, doing so as fast as he can by delivering a heavy right hook to his jaw. "No more running, no more hiding, we're doing this man-to-man, just you and me, and my hand bashing at your skull." Taking a brutal hit from Zeke's aggressive swing, Takudo was knocked several meters backwards from where he originally stood after making contact with the ground. "Fine. Let's do this..." Takudo said, wiping blood from his mouth with the ends of his sleeve. Raising his hand high above in the air, the mage applied the many principles of Static Earth-Make to manifest an earthen spear out of thin air, right in the palm of his hand. "Earth-Make: Spear!" he yelled, slowly moulding the stake into a suitable shape before lowering his hand to meet Zeke head-on in the eye. With a matter of seconds passing, Takudo hastily made his move, advancing with sudden movement and intentions of uncovering and attacking Zeke's blind spot. Duplicating the previous attack used to deceive his foe, Takudo jumped high into the air ahead of his turbulent descent to the ground, spear in hand."Take this..." Zeke folds his arms, without bothering to block or evade Takudo's incoming spear as a grisly smile arises upon his face, as if a satisfied with his most recent endeavor. For no apparent reason, he begins to narrate the upcoming series of events that are about to transpire according to his own logic, "You know that punch I just gave you...hate to break it to you but it wasn't a normal one. Why do you think I punched your jaw instead of your cheek?" Zeke was prolific in the use of a variety of fighting styles, however, boxing was his most prominently used style, and through the course of his exchange with Takudo, he employed one of the most basic techniques in the sport: brain rattle. Since most boxers are rarely able to sustain a powerful punch to the jaw, most blows of this nature tend to focus on "rattling" the opponent's head with a powerful enough punch that shakes the entire skull, with Zeke's knockout punch in particular snapping Takudo's brain to smash against the back and sides of his skull. Given the fact that Zeke threw his full weight behind that punch and the relative force behind it being boosted through his Fighting Magic, the impact caused quite a significant degree of damage, resulting in the loss of his motor skills. His legs begin to buckle, with a combination of severe disorientation and nausea beginning to set in as his vision begins to blur and a ringing sets off in his ears. With the lack of proper muscle coordination, Zeke dodged his incoming spear with relative ease, with Takudo tumbling forward to the ground unbalanced, "I'm amazed I didn't snap you jaw off with that last punch, your durable if anything else, especially in your condition." Although he knew that Takudo still had plenty of tricks up his sleeve, there was no doubt in his mind that he would be unable recover from his attack, at least not fully, since the damage has already left it's mark. "Dammit, why was I so brash earlier! I should know better!" Takudo mumbled, gritting his teeth with hopes of neutralising the pain that terrorised his skull. The never-ending waves of agonising pain continued to surge through his skull and brain while he desperately gripped onto the many thoughts that constantly wavered in his head. "I can't use any attacks requiring precision", he said to himself, rationally observing the predicament he was in. "Okay, I think this may work", said Takudo, removing his hands from his head after having formulated a plan in spite of the condition his head was in. "Earth-Make: Rising Dragons!" Takudo yelled, casting a Dynamic Earth-Make spell while not really seeing what he was doing. Three Chinese dragons ascended high above the air and swarmed over Domus Flau's stratosphere, occasionally clamping down on Zeke in a pattern as to restrict his movement and prevent attacks from being thrown back at them in retaliation. While his earthen dragons continuously bombarded his foe with brutish attacks, Takudo created a sizeable hole in the ground about the size of his frame, using a technique known as Earth-Make: Terrain Fissure. Succeeding in reaching the bedrock below Domus Flau's complex, Takudo stayed beneath the earth, hidden from the view of Zeke and the atmosphere's stimuli. Slowly but surely, the mage began to regain his senses and awareness of his surroundings began to come back to him. Normally, a critical attack which he had just received would've made someone pass out or even die, but Takudo was no ordinary person; he was a mage afterall. Having reverted back to his normal self, a searing pain still rang in the back of his jaw, but he was feeling much better now - so much better that he was able to fight again. Re-surfacing with his senses restored, the crowd began to hysterically roar with adrenaline and excitement, some with a potent sense of hope that he'd win. "Not bad, taking punch like that, makes me wonder what they're feeding you over at Libertus," the earthen Dragons were striking his body, blocking their advances with his body by increasing his aura even further. But, not wanting to waist his time, he takes more drastic measures to hurry up the battle, "time to kick up the beat a little, ENHANCE!" Zeke's Fighting Magic began to function at much more violent way than all the previous measures he had taken to fighting Takudo, instead of simply boosting his attack or defense at gradual measures, it was beginning to multiply Zeke's magical and physical abilities to another stage entirely of efficiency, supercharging them in order to fight on a completely whole new level, enabling him to fight unlike he did before. His magical aura begins to spike up, taking a scarlet hue as it began to flare up to the arena stands, his muscles expanding by the minute as the build-up of energy begins to shatter the floor beneath him under the weight of his magic energy, expanding as his spell begins to induce much more drastic changes to his physical appearance, causing veins to pulse over his arms and head. At it's peak, his muscles begin to contract, re-shaping themselves back in their place, shrinking back to their original form, with Zeke showing a strenuous look on his face, his aura began to compress itself over the surface of his skin, unstably trying to escape from it's place, Zeke was glowing with an intense red color, his eyes diverting their gaze to where Takudo was hiding, his personality and appearance drastically changing to where he was confident with a loud talking exterior and normal looking, he was now silent and literally appearing to be on fire; as the dragons begin to another chain of attacks, he quickly dispatches them with a series of punches, shattering the rock creatures with his enhanced attacks. "Impressive...guess it's about time I started getting serious too..." Takudo said to himself, his hands gently stroking his chin as his analytical skills were put to work observing the intensity of Zeke's Fighting Magic. "Earth-Make: Golems!" yelled Takudo resoundingly as grains of earth arose from the ground as humanoid golems of huge proportions. With one click of a finger, the towering golems viciously raced towards Zeke, axes in hand as they pelted forward with a sprint in their heels. While Takudo's formerly-provoked golems charged forward in the foe's direction, the young mage heightened the success rate of his counterattack by calling forth a stampede of earthen bulls to follow in pursuit of his golems in an attack of aggression. Finally, Takudo terminated his attack by firing multiple dolls of clay from in front of him like rocket projectiles, causing them to generate acceleration and leave behind a light blue trail of light. "Those projectiles should make impact with Zeke any second now..." mumbled Takudo, a matter of seconds passing from when his clay projectiles originally launched. Zeke jabs his fingers into the ground, lunging himself with his newfound power like a rocket, to the other side of the arena wall, only to ricochet off said wall arm-first to the golems, taking on the appearance of a red shooting star as he crashes into them at alarming speeds, shattering them to pieces. Running to grab the golem's axe in-mid air, he chugs it on his back and flings it to the stampede, cutting them all in half. Hitting the ground, he jabs his legs into the ground, expanding his magical aura outward in order to slowdown their advances, just enough for him to dodge them. In order to put an end to this fight once and for all, Zeke takes the final measures to throw his best shot at Takudo, "Your good, and for the shit you get, your downright strong. But it's time I get serious." He gets on his knees, extending his right arm into the air, unsure of what is about to happen, "I'm scared, because after this, I'm not so sure what'll happen...Djinn Knuckle..." using his Djinn Magic, he creates brass knuckles unto his right hand, materializing a small aspect of his djinn spirit into his knuckle, creating an armor-like entity to cover the vast majority of his hand, giving him increased punching power. Spreading the transformation to his entire hand, Zeke transfers his immense energy surrounding his body into a single focal point located around his knuckle, helping him spread the vast majority of his next attack's destructive force across it's surface. Focusing his magic into his right hand, reverting him back to normal as his fist becomes engulfed with an intense red-like aura, the atmosphere begins to vibrate, small rocks levitating from the floor, the air becoming thick and heavy with immense magical saturation, with the vast majority of it expanding and retracting violently from his hand, causing the arena begins to shake catastrophically. Compressing the already dangerous concentration of energy even further by placing his left hand on top of it, a struggling Zeke aims his arm directly to where his foe buried himself, and crushes his entire arm into the ground, eradicating the entire floor as cracks run along the remaining earth with a translucent red light emanating from it, lunging the vast majority of his destructive power downward to Takudo in a linear line, annihilating all the earth standing between him and his target, leaving a monumental chasm where the arena once stood for all the spectators to look from the safety of their seats, all the while Zeke himself bursts his way to his foe. Category:Grand Magic Games Category:Grand Magic Games X805